Un Tournois des Trois Sorciers comme les autres, ou pas
by Lady-Spectral
Summary: Quatrième année, une jeune Serdaigle constate avec déception que sa maison ne brille pas, et qu'on l'oublie. Et lorsque deux écoles viennent pour le Tournois des Trois Sorciers, elle est bien décidée à faire de belles rencontres et à briller ! Durmstrang ? Hm, pourquoi pas ! Viktor Krum ? Surement pas. Eh oui, à Durmstrang, il y a d'autres élèves que ce cher Viktor.


Bonjour/Bonsoir cher(es) lecteurs/lectrices !  
Je vous propose aujourd'hui un petit OS avec pour personnage principaux ; une élève de Serdaigle, et un autre élève, de Durmstrang.  
Selon moi, l'histoire est légère, et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, alors j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira malgré le fait qu'elle soit courte ! (Il se peut qu'il reste quelques petites fautes, pardonnez-moi si c'est le cas...)

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser des commentaires sur mon travail !

* * *

A Serdaigle, on n'a jamais vraiment été mis en valeur. Les Serpentards étaient connus pour leur méchanceté, les Gryffondors pour Harry Potter, et cette année, les Poufsouffle pour leur champion à la coupe des trois sorciers, Cedric Diggory. Et nous, Serdaigles, dans tout cela, nous n'étions plus grand-chose. La quatrième maison de Poudlard.  
Je me souviendrai toujours du jour où Dumbledore nous avait dit qu'on accueillerai deux écoles pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. J'avais été très heureuse, voir de nouveaux visages ne faisait jamais de mal. Mais j'avais vite déchanté lorsque j'avais appris qu'il s'agissait de l'école de Durmstrang, réputée pour…dispenser des enseignements en magie noire, avec un ancien Mangemort à la tête de l'établissement, Igor Karkaroff. Et j'avais encore plus déchanté quand j'avais appris que la seconde école serait Beauxbâtons. Des filles…Des pestes. Je n'aimais pas les françaises, vraiment.

Malgré tout cela, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de développer un sentiment d'admiration envers ces deux écoles dont les élèves ne se mêlaient pas aux autres. Et encore moins aux Serdaigles qui étaient mis à part à Poudlard en temps normal. Les filles de Beauxbâtons étaient magnifiques, bien éduquées, et affreusement odieuses avec quiconque voulait les approcher. Les garçons de Durmstrang étaient discrets, silencieux, impressionnants. Enfin, ce fut ainsi les premiers jours. En fait, rien n'avait changé, nous avions seulement des invités, mais personne ne prêtait attention à personne. Aussi, étais-je réellement déçue par la tournure des choses. J'avais réellement pensé pouvoir connaître d'autres personnes, hélas…  
J'étais un soir dans la Grande Salle, où la coupe de feu avait été posée. Quiconque était âgé de plus de 17 ans pouvait y poser sa candidature. Je regardai pensivement les flammes bleues se mouvoir souplement, comme portées par un vent invisible. Le cercle de limite d'âge flottait à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol. Un vacarme incessant me parvint aux oreilles dès que les Jumeaux Weasley de Gryffondor vinrent en hurlant qu'ils avaient trouvé un moyen de contourner la limite d'âge…Enfin, ils étaient bien naïfs, puisque quelques instants après avoir déposé leurs noms, ils se mirent à vieillir à une vitesse phénoménale. Dumbledore avait du prévoir ce genre d'idioties.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Je ne relevai pas les yeux, les quelques murmures craintifs et admiratifs me disaient déjà de qui il s'agissait. Viktor Krum. Agacée de regarder les courageux élèves jeter leur nom dans cette coupe de feu, je m'en allai. Je remontai dans le dortoir des Serdaigles, et me changeait. Faire un footing me changerai les idées. Par ce magnifique temps nuageux, avec une température inférieure aux dix degrés, je me retrouvai en tee-shirt à courir le long du lac noir, et à grommeler ma rancœur envers les nouveaux venus.

« Forcément, ils sont asociaux, ils ne se mêlent pas aux autres ! J'aurai bien aimé avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler…Même à Poudlard. Bien sûr, j'avais des amis à Serdaigle, enfin, des camarades…Mais bon sang, c'était trop demander à ces sorciers de bien vouloir faire un effort pour venir nous parler ? Les françaises ne font même pas l'effort de décrocher un mot en anglais, et les garçons de Durmstrang font fuir tout le monde avec un seul regard. »

Je fus coupée dans mes pensés par des cris stridents. Droit devant moi, un troupeau de groupie , mené par…Je plissai les yeux afin de mieux voir la scène, et soudainement, je compris. Droit devant moi, une dizaine de filles poursuivaient un garçon faire son petit footing, lui aussi. Mon dieu, quelle situation gênante, j'allai croiser ça, d'habitude personne n'est jamais dans le coin ! Personne ne fait de footing ici enfin ! Mais qui a osé troubler ma petite course paisible ? A quelques mètres de l'attroupement, je reconnus le garçon. Viktor Krum, le visage fermé, regardait droit devant lui, jusqu'à…ce qu'il m'aperçoive. Lorsque nous nous croisâmes, je crus voir dans ses yeux une lueur de désespoir et d'espoir en même temps. Un genre de message universel, peu importe la langue et l'origine. Du style « Sauvez-moi, mon Dieu, ayez pitié ! ». J'eus un sourire narquois. En fait, les choses n'étaient peut être pas faciles pour lui. Mais bon, d'après ce que j'avais compris, il n'avait pas l'air trop dépaysé, Granger lui enseignait tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur notre pays et notre école.

Arrivant enfin au ponton, essoufflée, je m'étalai par terre et regardai le ciel blanc de nuages. La lumière était presque plus intense que lorsque le ciel était dégagé et que je regardai le soleil. Je fermai les yeux, et me concentrai sur ma respiration…Inspirer, expirer…Inspirer, expireeer…Inspireeer, expiir…

-…emoiselle…Mademoiselle…

J'ouvris lentement les yeux, et tombai sur une paire d'yeux gris foncés. Le jeune homme s'écarta, voyant que j'étais réveillée. Je me redressai rapidement, et regardai autour de moi, tout en remettant mes cheveux en place. Le parc, le ponton…Mon footing au lac noir…Je m'étais allègrement endormie. Je dirigeai mon regard hébété vers le garçon, et constatai qu'il ne portait pas l'uniforme de Poudlard. Un garçon de Durmstrang ? Dieu aurait-il entendu mes prières ? Mais…mais il faisait presque nuit ! J'avais fait une bonne sieste de trois ou quatre heures. Honteux…

-Le diner va bientôt être servi, déclara-t-il à voix basse, comme si c'était interdit de m'adresser la parole.

J'acquiesçai bêtement, et il me tendit sa main. Je la fixai étrangement, avant de la saisir. Il m'aida à me relever, puis s'éloigna d'un pas, s'inclinant légèrement. Euh… ? J'étais sensée faire quoi ? Allez, reprends-toi. Commence par lui dire merci avant qu'il s'enfuie à toute jambe. Alors qu'il faisait mine de s'en aller, je pris la parole d'une voix un peu plus forte que prévue :

-Merci, c'est gentil de m'avoir réveillée.

Il se stoppa net, se tourna et planta ses deux yeux gris stupéfaits dans les miens. Il ne répondit rien, et se contenta de partir rapidement, comme si j'allais le bouffer. D'aaaccord.

Je retournai au château et arrivai dans la Grande Salle. Je m'assis et rejoignit mes camarades. Je m'empiffrai de tout ce que je trouvai sur la table, tentant de me consoler. J'avais fait peur à un type qui est sensé étudier la magie noire avec un Mangemort dans le nord de l'Europe…Ironie du sort…

Je passai le reste de la soirée à lire sur le rebord d'une fenêtre un livre fascinant sur la métamorphose. Plongée dans les pages anciennes et cornées de mon livre, je ne vis pas le temps passer, si bien que lorsque je relevai la tête, il ne restait que quelques élèves dans les couloirs qui se dépêchaient de rejoindre leur salle commune. Le couvre feu approchait. Je laissai mon livre de côté, et me levai pour rejoindre les dortoirs avant de me faire attraper par Rusard. Choper une retenue ne faisait pas parti de mes projets dans l'immédiat.

Une semaine plus tard, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard fut annoncée en vu du Bal. Autant le dire tout de suite, les filles étaient presque sans cesse en train d'hurler, de faire des cachotteries. Étonnement, elles prenaient plus soin d'elles, souriaient à chaque garçon qu'elles croisaient…J'avoue que j'étais un peu…dépassée par tout cela. Quelques camarades m'avaient bien poussés à aller voir des garçons pour leur demander d'aller au bal mais…Attendez ! Je suis une fille ! C'est aux garçons de se montrer courageux ! Et puis quoi encore ? Vous noterez ici ma mauvaise foi.

Dans les couloirs, c'était très marrant. Les garçons qui tentaient d'inviter des filles de Beauxbâtons n'osaient même pas s'approcher d'elles. Elles se déplaçaient en troupeau, typiquement français ! Et dès qu'un pauvre jeune homme avait le malheur de s'approcher de trop près, il était regardé de travers, et les demoiselles fuyaient, la tête haute. Quant aux garçons de Durmstrang, eux...Eh bien c'était une autre affaire. Inviter des jeunes filles au bal semblait inné, ou bien étais-ce seulement nombre des greluches de Poudlard qui étaient faciles et restaient volontairement seules dès que l'un d'entre eux approchait ? Accompagné d'un regard appuyé, c'était visiblement le plan qui fonctionnait à mort, si bien qu'en quelques jours, la quasi-totalité des garçons de Durmstrang étaient pris…Comment je le sais ? Oh, je partage mon dortoir avec trois de ces filles qui ont été invitées par des garçons de Durmstrang. Parfois, dans leurs discussions débiles sur un ton mielleux, j'entendais quelques mots prononcés avec un peu plus d'insistance que d'autres…

« C'est dingue ce que les garçons de Durmstrang sont SOCIABLES, ils sont ADORABLES, MIGNONS, c'est dommage qu'il n'en RESTE PRESQUE PLUS pour le BAL DE NOEL ! Hahahaha ! »

Ouais, bon, ça va, j'ai compris. De toute façon, je n'étais pas destinée à être une princesse pour le Bal. En fait, je ne savais pas vraiment danser, quoi que McGonagall en dise lors des petits cours désespérés pour tenter d'apprendre à tout Poudlard à danser.

Alors que je ruminais contre cette fichue tradition du bal de Noël, en sortant de la bibliothèque, je me rendis compte, une fois de plus, que le château était désert. Génial. Je vais devoir me farcir je ne sais combien d'étages, une fois de plus.

Alors que je marchai dans le long couloir qui menait à la salle commune, je sentis quelque chose me toucher l'épaule. Brusquement, je me retournai. Devant moi, le garçon de Durmstrang que j'avais vu l'autre jour. Un sourire aux lèvres, il m'intima de ne pas faire de bruit en posant l'index sur ses lèvres. Je hochai la tête, peu réactive, je me remettais lentement de ma frayeur. Je devais avoir rougi, je le sentais. Ses deux yeux gris me fixaient, et tandis qu'il prenait l'une de mes mains, je le regardai, sans bouger…Comme si…c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il tourna ma main, paume vers le ciel, et posa la sienne par-dessus. Soudain, je sentis quelque chose apparaître au creux de ma paume, et lorsqu'il me laissa découvrir de quoi il s'agissait, je ne pus retenir un sourire émerveillé. Une rose rouge sang était là, venant de nulle part. C'était de la belle magie, vraiment.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, et croisai son regard malicieux.

-Veux-tu être ma cavalière pour le Bal ?

Finalement, les garçons de Durmstrang nous bernaient facilement. Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, elles pourraient vous surprendre.

* * *

Voilàà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plaît, j'aimerai vos avis ! :)


End file.
